Sapphire Tears
by Aurora of Moonblade
Summary: In a time filled with darkness there is one light, so what happens when that one light starts to fade? Inuyasha betrayed her, the Rekai Tentai are protecting her, and Hiei is the only one who can hear her. The stakes are high, and only she can lower them.
1. Chapter 1

_I am re-vamping this story, because I don't really like it that much anymore. I re-read it, and just realized that it kinda sucks. ._

_So, everything is going to be redone, and better!! Please tell me what you think, Minna-san!!!_

_-Aurora_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Hiei and Sesshomaru would belong to me.**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

Harsh breathing and loud crashes echoed throughout the otherwise silent and dark forest. The figure of a young human girl was seen barreling through the woods, her dark hair catching on numerous branches that she couldn't see, but could definitely feel.

Dark crimson blood flowed freely from a wound on the edge of her hair-line, marring the beautiful and otherwise flawless ebony skin. Her sapphire eyes were wide and fearful, flicking wildly over the dark woods in vain and hopeless attempt of not running into anything, the miko garb that adorned her body already ruined from her wild and careless running.

A painful grunt was forced from her throat as her bare foot caught on a root protruding from the earth, sending her body slamming to the ground. She frantically got up on her hands and knees, stumbling back on her feet and instantly running the same way she had been going for the time she had been running.

She sent a furtive and quick glance behind her, sapphire eyes trying to catch a glimpse of anything red or silver. She stumbled out of the woods into a peaceful clearing, a sob coming from her throat in relief. She desperately tried to run faster, her legs feeling like jelly. She couldn't slow down, especially now when she was in a clearing where she would be seen clearly.

Soft moonlight illuminated the clearing, showing an old wooden well placed in the center. The Bone Eaters Well. A crash came from the woods right behind the miko, a demon in red garb and silver hair jumping out of the dense forest. The ebony haired girl was now right in front of the well, tears flowing out of her weary sapphire eyes.

As her feet left the ground to jump in the well, a growl came from directly behind her and pain raced up her side and up her front as she twisted around. Blood flowed heavily from the deep claw marks that wound up her side and around to underneath to right below her chest, her blue eyes dimming with the loss of blood.

Hateful red eyes stared into her own sapphire ones, their depths swirling with madness. She opened her mouth, crimson blood flowing out from the corners of her lips. She choked in a vain attempt to say something as she kept falling backwards into the well, her wavy black hair flowing up in the air.

She raised an arm towards the silver hair demon, coughing up blood with a pained expression. As she fell past the lip of the well she weakly formed almost silent words, her eyes sliding shut as a soft blue glow enveloped her, and then she was gone.

The injured girl floated in an empty space filled with a soothing blue glow, although this was not apparent to the unconscious miko. The energy flowed around the girl like it was carrying her in invisible arms, a sense of worry filling the blue glow.

A flash of light filled the space, the girl floating in the space of the same well she fell into, but not in the same time-period. She was gently placed on the dry bottom of the well, her hair falling around her like a halo. The crimson blood was all over the white top of her miko garbs, but where the wound used to be there was only healed scars.

The well hummed with a great power, sending pulses like ripples on a pond out from the well. People with a spiritual awareness looked in the direction of where the energy was pulsing from, feeling a sense of great worry and sadness. Many demons also looked towards this energy, vague memories from long ago about a power filled pink orb and two priestess' filling their minds.

In the well, tears still fell down the face of the unconscious miko, although they weren't normal tears. They flowed with a sapphire light, much like her eyes, and fell to the ground and disappeared in glows of blue lights. The girl's soft-spoken words still echoed throughout the vicinity of the well, the words filled with sorrow and sadness.

"…Inuyasha…why? "

_Tell me what you though about it, Minna-san!!! Oh, and did I spell Shikon No Tama right? I'm not sure. ._

_Well, that's it for me right now. Hope my faithful fans liked it!!_

_-Aurora_


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so glad you guys like my revision of the first chapter! A special shout-out to _madmikoyue no rei, and ancient-relic_ for being the first three reviewers for my revision chapter! I'm so glad that it was good, and I do plan on making the revisions go faster than the original story was going._

_I'm keeping the old chapters up until I reach chapter 11 in the revised chapters, and then I'll delete the old ones. _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Sesshomaru and Hiei would belong to me, and I would make them my slaves!**_

_Chapter 2: (Revised) _

Three weeks later, Morning light shone through an open window of the house in the Sunset Shrine and illuminated a childishly pink room, with a pink-blanketed bed and white dressers and desks keeping the room in the same girlish theme.

There were numerous stuffed animals throughout the room and on shelves that were on the pink walls, though all the stuffed dog's heads were torn off, one in the hands of a girl with long wavy obsidian hair and veiled sapphire eyes, their blue depths showing nothing but darkness. Her flawless ivory skin seemed to shine with its own light, her rose colored lips set in a frown. She was sitting on the floor of the room, wearing pink pajamas that didn't suit her.

An ivory-inlaid knife rested in her right hand, holding a new stuffed animal of a dog in her left, dragging the blade down the stomach and ripping out the stuffing. She set about sawing off its head, her eyes staring down at the stuffed animal with no emotion.

"Kagome, I brought you some…food…" The door opened up and a middle-aged woman with short-cropped black hair stood in the doorway, her brown eyes regarding the scene with some hesitance. Kagome paused her destruction, looking up at her other questioningly. Kagome's mother ( **This will be her name until I know what her name really is. Lol.) **coughed slightly, setting the food tray on her daughter's desk.

"I'll just see you later, then, since I see that you're busy…killing half the population of your stuffed animals."

She smiled slightly, walking out of the room and closing the door softly behind her. Kagome looked towards the try of food for a second, setting back to cutting off the toy dog's head before she got up and walked over to her desk, sitting down and eating slowly.

Kagome ate the miso that her mother made her more out of necessity, not want. She pushed away the tray when she was done eating, sipping at her water. He girl got up and picked up the destroyed stuffed animals, dumping them and the stuffing into the trash, which was by her desk, on top of a broken glass frame. The frame was laying on its front so you couldn't see the picture numerous other ripped pictures laying face down being covered as the mutilated toys were dropped on top of them.

Kagome moved over to her bed, sitting on top of the pink covers quietly. She absently picked up a blue-handled brush and ran it through her dark wavy hair, brushing it through with rhythmic motions. Her sappihire eyes looked through the open window, watching the trees' branches swaying in the soothing wind, smells of earth and flowers permeating throughout the room.

She frowned slightly, her brows furrowing in confusion as a new scent wafted through the room, reminding her of something familiar that she couldn't place. Kagome got up and padded towards the open window, resting her hands on the bottom of the window sill. She turned her head slowly and looked towards the wooded area behind her house. She narrowed her blue eyes, their depths glowing with swirling blue energy.

All sounds seemed to fade away as she peered deeply into the depths of the forest, and time seemed to slow down as a blue energy emitted from her body and went racing towards the woods, moving throughout it's depth in search of anything out of the ordinary.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as her powers circled around a fox demon in its animal form, the demon looking towards the swirling energy with emerald eyes. Silent words come from the miko as she recognized the demon. Her priestess ki1 emitted a soft pulsing; echoing words of a language not understood penetrating the woods.

The ki circled around the fox, moving slowly out of the woods. The fox demon followed the energy without hesitance, walking behind it. The ki lead the way for the fox out of the woods, dispersing with a sigh underneath the sacred tree in the middle of the Sunset Shrine.

The red fox demon sat down and turned it's head towards Kagome's open window, locking it's bright green eyes with the miko's blue ones. The wind blew softly during this exchange, sending leaves and sakuras floating in the wind.

Kagome gave a soft smile, the first one since she fell down the well for the last time.

1 Also known as Chi - energy.

_Review and tell me how you liked it, minna-san!!! Oh, and does anyone know what the name of Kagome's mother is? I would greatly appreciate it, and also the Japanese name of the sacred tree at the shrine. I know what it's called, But I just can't seem to rake it out of my brain._

_-Aurora_


	3. Chapter 3

_YAYYYY!!! More than a hundred reviews!! Thank you so much , everybody! You don't know how happy that makes me!_

_The revisions of this story will greatly differ from the original story, as you are probably already figuring out into the second chapter. Though I believe that the story is coming together much better than the original one, if I do say so myself._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Hiei and Sesshomaru would be my man slaves.**_

**Chapter 3: Revised**

Kagome reveled in the feeling of warm arms surrounding her, snuggling in the warmth contently. She had a feeling of peace for the first time since she had come back to the future, actually feeling happy.

Shippo looked down at her with the same emerald green eyes that radiated love for his 'kaa-san, holding her securely within his arms. They were lying on Kagome's hideously pink bed, the afternoon sunlight bathing them with a soft warm glow. He smiled, or rather smirked, down at Kagome, the ever-apparent look of mischief on his face.

The obsidian haired miko kept sleeping on, snuggling up to her adoptive son happily. Shippo turned his green eyes to the pink walls of Kagome's room, tightening his grip around his okaa-san. A troubled look was on his face now that Kagome was asleep, keeping his sense alert for anything suspicious or dangerous.

He wasn't able to get into the human world from makai very easily. Koenma's group of spirit detectives had almost caught him, but her was pretty sure that the two demons were tracking him down right now, and it wouldn't be long before they caught up to him.

Kagome stirred restlessly in her sleep, the content look on her face melting away to one of troubled. She made distressed noises and started to shift around, Shippo trying to comfort her as much as he could. Tears made silent tracks down her ivory skin, dropping off her face to land on her adoptive son's hand. The tears glowed a sapphire color before they disappeared, Shippo looking at his hand in wonder.

"'Kaa-san, wake up. 'Kaa-san!" Shippo shook her slightly, giving her a worried look as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at Shippo with a sad look on her face, more tears flowing down her face as her shoulders shook with silent sobs. The fox demon hugged her silently, not bothering to ask what was wrong. She would let him know when she was ready. He had already tried to find out why she left past, but all he got was a memory of sadness flash before her sapphire eyes.

Shippo sighed, rubbing Kagome's back in comforting circles. Her thin shoulders were still shaking some, but they slowly stilled, her breathing turning deep and even. The fax opened his forest eyes with a new worry in them, looking out of his okaa-san's window. Four spirit energies were heading towards the shrine, and at a fast rate. He recognized them to be Koenma's detectives, and cursed loudly.

"Damitt, they found me already? I thought it would have taken them longer than this. He quickly set Kagome down all the way on her bed, getting up to her closet and pulling out some clothes and stuffing them into a black gym bag he found laying on her floor. He shoved whatever he thought that his okaa-san might need in the bag, zipping it up and throwing it over his shoulder where it wouldn't get in his way.

Shippo swiftly ran over to the sleeping miko and put a lightweight blanket over her form, slipping an arm under her shoulders and legs and letting her rest against his chest gently. He walked over to the window and kicked them out, shattered glass flying through the air. The sun caught the shards of glass and sent reflections dancing around the air, Shippo jumping through them and landing on the ground.

He took off quickly towards the forest and the area of the barrier that kept the demons out of ningikai. He let out another stream of curses as the four spirit energies quickly followed him, his eyes frantically looking to the left as one of them jumped to be right beside him. It was Hiei, the fire demon that Koenma had gotten to work for him in order to clear any record he had gotten from the spirit world. The short demon's red eyes looked in to Shippo's green ones, a frown on his face.

Hiei jumped in front of Shippo and the miko in his arms, pulling his sword out in a warning. The fox demon skidded to a stop, tightening his grip on his Okaa-san as the three other spirit detectives cut off his other routes of escape.

"So, what do Koenma'a lackeys want with me now? I haven't done anything besides break through the barrier. Is that so bad, I wonder?" Shippo asked them nervously, his eyes flitting around cautiously. The dark-haired teenager sporting a green school like uniform laughed slightly, lacing his hands behind his head, locking his brown eyes on Shippo.

"Only?" He waned to know, a smirk on his face. "You've broken almost as many laws as Hiei here has, and that's no easy feat." Shippo laughed slightly, his fangs glinting. "Yes, I suppose I have done lots of things that would make the adolescent prince very mad at me."

"Awww, come on! Can't we just beat the crap outta him already, Urameshi?" The tall human with orange-red hair that was stationed behind him was itching for a fight. The same punk teenager sighed, giving the tall one a glare. "You can't just go 'an beat the crap outta him, Kuwabara! Can't you tell that he's holding a girl?"

Kuwabara looked over at Urameshi with a confused look on his face, scratching his head. "Well, considering that I'm behind him, no, I can't! But the weird thing is…I can't sense her at all. I can only sense him, Yusuke," the orange-haired spirit detective stated, pointing at Shippo. Yusuke turned back to face Shippo, an interested look on his face.

"Hey, you're right, Kuwabara. I can't sense her at all. The only way that could be possible, even for a human, would be that she's dead." All of the spirit detectives stared straight at Shippo after Yusuke after this. The young fox demon let out a humorless laugh, staring right back at them defiantly.

"You idiots. What the heck would I want with a dead human? Plus," He continued, a look of disgust on his face, "Why would I kill my own mother?" That piece of information threw the spirit detectives for a loop, Kuwabara letting out a cry of amazement at that.

Kagome groaned as she slowly woke up, fisting her hands in the material of her son's shirt. She rubbed one eye sleepily, not noticing right away where she was. The miko looked over slowly to meet the red eyes of Hiei, and then looked around at the other three spirit detectives. She looked up at Shippo's green eyes, confusion in her own.

"Don't ask me, 'kaa-san. I don't know what I did this time besides breaking through the barrier…never mind, I guess I did do something wrong." Shippo laughed sheepishly, a large smile on his face. Kagome sighed, looking back over at Hiei. "I could really use some help to get out of this situation. Do you still have your old magic touch, 'kaa-san?" Kagome smiled slightly, reaching out a hand. A blue glow enveloped her fingers and worked up her hand, her eyes glowing with the same power. Mist flowed into the forest, clouding everything from sight and sending powerful jumps of energy throughout the forest.

Yusuke's eyes widened in surprise, the level of Kagome's power shocking him. "Seems like these two won't be as easy to bring down as some of the idiots we have to deal with on a daily basis." He sighed, raking a hand through his already slicked back hair. Hiei let out a laugh, unsheathing his sword. "Finally, somebody worth fighting," He murmured to himself, jumping towards the direction her knew the pair had gone.

_Dun, dun, dun! Sort of a cliffy, but not really. Lol_

_Well, that's it for this installation, mina! Sorry that it wasn't very long, but I can only do so much, especially since the end of the school year is approaching. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I can't promise anything!_

_Until next time, minna-san!!_

_-Aurora_


End file.
